Prima Nocte
by Belzer
Summary: Muchos creen que Prima Nocte se refiere solo al derecho de pernada que se decía existía en la edad media, pero parecen olvidar que Prima Nocte significa "Primera Noche".


The Loud House es propiedad de Nickelodeon y fue creada por Chris Savino. Lo único mio es esta historia que espero disfruten.

* * *

Una parte de mí sigue sin entender porque estoy haciendo esto. ¿Es por la sensación de soledad? ¿Quizás soy una pervertida y no lo sabía? ¿O es que tal vez caí de cabeza cuando tenía la edad de Lily y hasta ahora se presenta el daño cerebral? Seguro debe ser eso, porque no encuentro otra razón por la cual estoy ante la habitación de mi hermano menor… pensando por quinta vez en lo que pienso hacer, que no debería hacer…

… Y que literalmente haré de todas formas…

* * *

¿Eran las 12 o eran la 1? ¿Qué hora era? Lincoln no lo sabía y la verdad, tampoco le importaba. Ok, eran vacaciones y no tenía que preocuparse de levantarse temprano, pero igual agradecería tener una buena noche de sueño por primera vez en tres días, aunque eso se le antojaba imposible de lograr.

—Y todo desde que ella… —Un suave toquido interrumpió al chico. Una parte de él temía pensar en quien estaba tras su puerta… y la otra parte deseaba que fuera quien creía.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando el rostro de la mayor de sus hermanas. Despacio, mostrando una timidez impropia de ella, Lori entró a la habitación de Lincoln y tras cerrar, se quedó de pie recargada en la cómoda del peliblanco.

—Hola, Lincoln.

—Hola, Lori.

—¿No estabas dormido? Literalmente me alegra no haberte despertado, pero supongo que no podías dormir por… eso.

El chico asintió con su cabeza, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la rubia.

—¿Y… hablabas en serio, Lori? ¿Con lo que dijiste?

La joven se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar fijamente a su hermano menor. Cariñosamente, ella comenzó a acariciar su rostro despacio, como buscando saborear cada momento, cada sensación que su tacto le proporcionaba.

—Claro que sí, Lincoln. Por loco que parezca, hablé en serio… y aquí estoy.

El niño llevó su propia mano a la de Lori. Aunque la luz de la luna casi no entraba por la ventana, era suficiente para que los dos jóvenes pudieran verse a los ojos. Sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron suavemente. Eran como dos exploradores recorriendo un terreno desconocido por vez primera. Los jóvenes tomaron confianza y se atrevieron a abrir sus bocas un momento para deleitarse con sus lenguas, separándose tras unos segundos. Una vez más el par se contempló a los ojos antes de reírse discretamente de su propia timidez.

—Para ser nuestro primer beso, no estuvo nada mal, Lori.

—Ambos ya tenemos algo de experiencia en la materia, Linc. —La voz de la rubia sonaba como una melodía angelical a los oídos del chico. Y pensar que hasta hace un par de semanas esa risa le resultaba ordinaria... Como cambian algunas cosas con el tiempo.

Porque todo había comenzado dos semanas atrás. Los dos Loud recordaban ese día claramente. Lori estaba pasando por una leve depresión pues Bobby había ido con su familia a México por las vacaciones y estaban en un lugar sin señal. Ella estaba observando una foto en su teléfono y no pudo evitar sollozar un poco. Su hermanito se le acercó para consolarla y la envolvió en un abrazo. Él ya había hecho eso antes en incontables ocasiones, pero esa vez Lori pareció sentir algo distinto que no podía definir. Con el paso del tiempo fue poniendo un poquito más de atención a lo que el chico hacía, pensando naturalmente que era porque se daba cuenta de lo considerado que era su hermanito con ella y el resto de la familia. Aunque también había notado que Linc parecía irse portando con un poco más de timidez en su presencia.

La rubia dejó de pensar en el pasado al sentir nuevamente los labios de Lincoln sobre los suyos, mordiéndolos con curiosidad.

—Tus labios tienen un sabor que se me hace familiar…

Los jovencitos no pudieron evitar reír un poco ante el chiste involuntario.

—Luan habría estado orgullosa de ti, Linc… pero dudo que sienta orgullo por lo demás. —Lori observó fijamente a Lincoln, sin una sonrisa esta vez. Ambos comprendían la seriedad de lo que estaba sucediendo, de lo que estaban haciendo y de que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

—¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión, Lori? No me molestaré ni nada. Se que esto está mal, que además eres mucho mayor que yo y que… y que… y que quizás esta relación no tendrá mucho futuro.

—No cambiaría de opinión ni aunque mamá entrara en este momento, Linc. —fue lo que la hermana mayor dijo. —Ambos tomamos una decisión y aunque eres muy joven, has demostrado mucha madurez en como actúas… No estaría aquí de no haber notado eso.

El peliblanco sabía que se refería a lo que había pasado tres días atrás. Porque así como ella, él había comenzado a ver a Lori con otros ojos desde esa vez que la consoló en su habitación, pero el verdadero punto de inflexión, el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo era inevitable, fue ese instante de hace tres días.

* * *

—No entiendo porque sigo pensando en él así. ¡Es mi hermanito literalmente! Es verdad que él es dulce, considerado, atento, amable y dedicado. Su cabello luce como si una nevada… Agggh.

Durante casi dos semanas Lori había estado muy confundida. ¿Solo porque su hermanito le había consolado esa vez ya era suficiente para comenzar a tener sentimientos inapropiados? Y aunque eso era lo peor, el hecho de que comenzara a sentir algo más por alguien que no era su novio ya era bastante malo por sí solo.

—Y literalmente ya están empezando a notar que trato de evitar a Lincoln. ¡Hasta Leni! Que debo hacer para arreglar esto.

La rubia pensó que lo mejor era tomar al toro por los cuernos, por lo que fue a la habitación de su hermano. Con parte de su familia viendo una repetición del Barco de los Sueños y el resto fuera de casa, era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas con su hermano y arrancar esos sentimientos malsanos de una buena vez. Lori estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto del peliblanco, mas se detuvo al oír ciertos gemidos que venían de allí. Alguien más lo habría confundido con sollozos, pero ella no. Reconocía ese tipo de gemidos pues ella misma los había dado en esas veces que se satisfacía.

—Mmmm… Lori…

Ella se petrificó.

" _¿Li… Lincoln se está… masturbando mientras pi… pien… piensa en mí?"_

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Lori abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación del chico y se encontró con algo que, por alguna razón, se lamentaba no haber pensado antes.

Lincoln estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, su camisa naranja estaba en el suelo y sus calzoncillos a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras con ambas manos sacudía su pene a un ritmo rápido y firme.

—Lo… Lori… Ahhhh… —El peliblanco repetía el nombre de la sorprendida chica que observaba atónita y sin hacer un solo ruido ni al cerrar la puerta. Toda idea que ella tenía de sacarse de su cabeza los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando hacia su hermano se fue por el drenaje, pues en vez de sentirse asqueada por el espectáculo, sintió un agradable calor dentro de su pecho, así como algo más…

Se sintió deseada.

—Lo… Loooooo… LORIIIIII… —El chico se obligó a guardar silencio mientras sentía el climax envolverlo. Lori fue testigo de la eyaculación de su hermano. Pudo ver como chorro tras chorro de cálido semen salía disparado de su órgano, cayendo sobre su pecho. Guiada por una combinación de instinto, lujuria y… algo más profundo, la rubia se acercó al chico mirándolo fijamente.

Lincoln por su parte, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pues la culpa comenzaba a devorarlo nuevamente. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que era abominable, pero no podía evitarlo. Desde que Ronnie Anne se había mudado, una sensación de soledad que apenas podía ser apaciguada por sus video chats se asentaba dentro de él. Había intentado salir con otras chicas, pero el resultado era el mismo. Nada cambiaba… al menos hasta esa vez que consoló a Lori. Al verla tan triste y frágil, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla. Eso era normal considerando que era su hermana mayor, pero poco a poco ese deseo de cuidarla comenzó a transformarse sin darse cuenta. Y 6 días atrás, se masturbó pensando en ella por primera vez. Eso lo llenaba de culpa, y casi podía asegurar que ella lo sabía. ¿Por qué otra razón lo estaba evitando?

—Pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto. —se respondió el chico en voz baja mientras abría los ojos. Pensó que estaba soñando todavía, pues vio a Lori de pie junto a su cabecera, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era un sueño. Él hizo un ademán de que iba a gritar, pero su hermana fue más rápida y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

—No grites por favor. Literalmente nos descubrirán si lo haces.

Cuando la adolescente se dio cuenta de que Linc no haría nada, quitó su mano y se sentó a su lado. Si bien Lincoln no iba a gritar, tampoco se tranquilizó. Su hermana lo había descubierto masturbándose y lo más seguro es que hubiera escuchado como lo hacía pensando en ella. Sonrojado como si fuera un rubí, el chico se preparó para lo que viniera. Golpes, regaños, insultos… pero no lo estaba para verla tomar algunos pañuelos y comenzar a limpiar el esperma que estaba sobre su pecho.

—¿De verdad te masturbabas pensando en mí, Lincoln?

Nueva sorpresa para el peliblanco. El tono de la chica no se escuchaba molesto, triste o sarcástico, sino suplicante, como esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva.

—Bueno… yo… yo… Si, Lori. Me mas… mas… Pensaba en ti al masturbarme.

—¿Es la primera vez?

—No lo es.

Lincoln pensó que las sorpresas se habían terminado, pero ver una sonrisa formarse en los labios de Lori le demostró que no era así.

—¿Entonces podría decir que li… li… literalmente me deseas?

Ella notó que Linc parecía confundido al oír esa frase.

—Lo que quise decir es si piensas en mí siempre que haces eso… Si no pue… pue… puedes sacarme de tus… tus pensamientos.

—Justo eso, Lori. Se que está mal y es algo repugnante, pero…

—… no puedes evitarlo. —Terminó ella la frase por él. —Te comprendo, Lincoln, porque verás… —Lori dudó un poco sobre lo que iba a decir, pero no era momento de dudas. Era momento de ser honesta consigo misma.

—… verás, literalmente… No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza tampoco.

De no haber sido por lo serio de la situación, habría sido gracioso ver al peliblanco quedar boquiabierto como si fuera un hipopótamo tomando el sol.

—Desde ese día, comencé a pensar en ti de una forma que… no debería. No me he mastur… no he hecho eso aun… pero literalmente lo he pensado.

—¿Lo… lo… lo… lo…? —Ver al hombre del plan tartamudear resultaba adorable, y se puso más adorable cuando Lori besó sus labios una vez más.

—Verte así es tan tierno, Lincoln… ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar a mi corazón?

—No lo sé… Nunca lo planee.

—Era una pregunta retórica, tontito. —respondió ella con dulzura. —Pero si literalmente necesitas una respuesta, te diré que solo fuiste tú mismo. Fuiste tú cuando lo necesitaba y… bueno, entraste y…

Y su mente le recordó que no debería estar haciendo eso. No debería estar confesando sus sentimientos a su hermano ni corresponder a los suyos. Se supone que había ido para matar ese repugnante sentimiento amoroso y se suponía que debería regañar a su hermano por sentir lo mismo. ¿Y en vez de eso estaba admitiendo lo que sentía como si nada? Y ella tenía novio, además. Aun si Lincoln no fuera su hermano, igual estaba traicionando a su novio. Lori comenzó a sollozar llena de decepción.

Un suave apretón de manos la sacó de ese estado de auto desprecio. Lincoln la miró a los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo, Lori?

—Es solo que… literalmente no deberíamos sentirnos así, Lincoln, y como la hermana mayor tendría que… ser responsable… Pero no quiero ser responsable, Linc. Quiero estar contigo, aunque una relación así no tenga futuro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el chico.

—Nadie aceptará algo como esto. Jamás podremos demostrar lo nuestro en público, ni salir con otras parejas, mucho menos… pasar la vida juntos ni… ni… Puede que no me haya masturbado pensando en ti aun, pero llegué… llegué a imaginar cómo sería nuestra vida juntos.

—¿De verdad?

—Así es. Para ser una fantasía, fue una muy hermosa. Literalmente con niños y todo. —Lori sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su amado hermanito cuando supo que hasta había imaginado como sería vivir toda la vida como enamorados, a pesar del dolor de saber que ese futuro era una ilusión.

—Espero que puedas contármela alguna vez. —Las palabras del chico enternecieron de nuevo a su hermana mayor, la cual nuevamente lo besó con cariño y pasión. Ambos cayeron lentamente en la cama del peliblanco. Él acariciando su rostro como si estuviera hecho de cristal, ella recorriendo su pecho desnudo con sus dedos. La chica se estaba dejando llevar por su cariño y su deseo, no importando nada más que unirse a la persona que amaba, mas cuando su mano tocó la base del pene de su hermanito, Lori se levantó rápidamente, logrando sacar a Lincoln de su propio trance.

—No… no puedo creer que literalmente… —Viendo la preocupación de su hermana, Linc la sujetó de la mano y le preguntó si estaba bien, si no se había enojado con él.

—Claro que no, Linc. No estoy enojada contigo. Tal vez un poco conmigo por… dejarme llevar tan rápido. Ni con Bobby actué así.

Lori notó la mirada de decepción en su hermano y decidió seguir siendo honesta.

—A decir verdad, Lincoln, yo… ya no soy virgen. No me arrepiento de eso, pero ahora me siento triste por no poder… ofrecerte mi primera vez… pero a cambio, te ofrezco todo lo demás.

La mirada de decepción cambió a una de asombro.

—Escuchaste bien, Linc. Pienso entregarme a ti por completo y son reservas… pero solo quisiera pedirte que me esperes tres días.

—¿Tres días? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú y yo debemos pensar las cosas, Lincoln. Confesamos nuestros sentimientos y ambos queremos esto, pero ahorita solo estaríamos siguiendo nuestros impulsos, y por delicioso que eso sería, literalmente quiero hacer esto en serio… quiero que si hacemos el amor, sea por algo más que nuestras hormonas.

—Te… te entiendo, Lori. Está bien. Te esperaré. —Con la lujuria olvidada por un momento, Lincoln abrazó a su hermana y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Volveré contigo en tres días, Linc. —Y cuando su hermana se hubo marchado, el jovencito tuvo que ir por nuevos pañuelos porque se había quedado con una nueva erección. Mientras se masturbaba, Lincoln pensó en que esos tres días pasarían rápido, pero ya cuando se fue a dormir, sus pensamientos comenzaron a decirle que en ese tiempo tanto ella como él se darían cuenta de que lo que hacían estaba mal.

* * *

La lengua de Lori enredándose con la de él trajo a Lincoln de vuelta al presente. Podía sentir el hambre de su hermana contagiándolo.

—Tal vez mi pregunta suene tonta ahora. —dijo el peliblanco una vez que se separaron para tomar aire. —¿Pero de verdad… de verdad quieres…

—Claro que sí, Lincoln… Literalmente quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—Por un momento pensé… —Lori calló a su hermanito con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Linc, literalmente tendremos la noche… y más que eso para hablar. Ahora solo quiero estar con el chico que amo y mostrarle lo que puede hacer una mujer. —Acto seguido, Lori comenzó a succionar los labios del chico y tras separarse con un sonido muy húmedo, ella se quitó la camisa que usaba para dormir.

Lincoln había fantaseado por mucho como lucirían los senos de su hermana mayor, pero al verlos en vivo, concluyó que su imaginación se había quedado corta. Eran medianos, ni muy grandes ni pequeños. Seguro por eso eran tan firmes. Si tan solo tuviera más iluminación…

—Y te confieso… que mis pezones son de color rosita.

Ver como la expresión de Linc se tornaba similar a la de alguien a quien golpearon con un mazo provocó que la vulva de Lori se mojara hasta el punto de que su miel escurría por sus muslos. Ella se puso de pie e invitó a su hermano a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Quieres ver… que más tengo, hermanito?

—Si… si quiero.

—Entonces ven y bájame los boxers. Otra confesión, Lincoln… Literalmente no hay nada debajo.

El peliblanco casi se tropieza por levantarse de su cama tan aprisa, revelando que solo llevaba sus propios calzoncillos puestos. Se tuvo que forzar a recuperar la calma suficiente para ir hacia su deliciosa Lori. La rubia también tuvo que forzarse a estar tranquila tras notar la erección de su chocolate blanco.

Titubeante, Lincoln se acercó a su hermana y se arrodilló ante ella guiado por un maravilloso aroma que se hacía más fuerte conforme se acercaba. Entonces sujetó la ropa interior de su Lori y la bajó lentamente, regodeándose ante la vista de su monte de Venus. El chico maldecía no poder encender la luz de su cuarto por temor de llamar la atención de cualquier que se levantara, pero lo poco que veía era suficiente para enloquecerlo al punto de acercase y darle un beso a su hermana justo sobre sus labios mayores. Lori tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para que no se escuchara el gritito de placer que dio.

—Waaa, Linc… Eres un niño muy goloso… y literalmente amo que mi hombre sea goloso.

—¿Quieres decir que… me ves como un hombre, Lori? —La pregunta había sorprendido y halagado al muchachito.

—Desde luego, Lincoln. Literalmente eres mi hombre… y por si acaso llegases a tener alguna duda, te aseguro que después de esta noche, serás todo un hombre.

Pronto los boxers de la joven rubia terminaron sobre la cómoda del chico de cabeza blanca, el cual siguió sus instintos y ruidosamente comenzó a devorar la entrepierna de Lori. Ella tuvo que morder su brazo para que sus gemidos no despertaran a nadie, pero su placer se vio interrumpido cuando Linc mordió uno de sus labios mayores con más fuerza de la adecuada, haciéndola retroceder de un salto.

—Lincoln, literalmente ten más cuidado. Esa parte es muy delicada.

—Yo… No quería lastimarte… Lo siento, Lori. —Lincoln se había puesto de pie sonrojado de la vergüenza. Por sus ansias había terminado lastimando a su musa sexual.

—No te preocupes, mi Linc. Cuando se es novato en esto, uno suele cometer errores. Lo bueno es que tienes una hermana mayor que te enseñará lo que necesitas. —Y fue el turno de ella de arrodillarse ante el chico, quien sintió que perdería la cabeza cuando vio a su hermana bajarle muy, muy despacio los calzoncillos, lo cual ella hacía a propósito para ver el pene de su hermano saltar como si tuviera un resorte, y no quedo nada decepcionada. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio el miembro de Lincoln, así que verlo totalmente tieso sin nada de por medio le resultó exquisito. También fue agradable ver que era de la talla adecuada para lo que calculaba debía ser normal en un chico de su edad. La vulva de Lori escurría y unas cuantas gotas mojaban el suelo.

—Recuéstate, Lincoln. —El chico obedeció en el acto, aunque esta vez se aseguró de no resbalarse o tropezar. Linc no tenía idea de porque Lori le indicó eso, pero comenzó a darse una idea en cuanto ella se subió a la cama como una leona a punto de saltar sobre su presa… la cual parecía estar entre sus piernas.

—¿Lincoln?

—¿S… Sí?

—Buen provecho. —Y lo siguiente que el hombre del plan sintió fue algo cálido y húmedo envolver su glande al mismo tiempo que se lo lamían como si fuera un helado.

Lori había metido la punta del falo de Lincoln en su boca y con la lengua lo recorría con metódicamente. Ella sentía como el dueño de esa maravillosa vara de carne se sacudía de placer gracias al exquisito deleite que provocaba.

" _Y esto no es nada, mi Linc."_

Cuando Lincoln creía que no podía sentir más rico, algo duro comenzó a frotar la base de su glande, justo donde estaba el pellejito que lo cubría. Lori estaba usando sus dientes para tallar suavemente el frenillo de Lincoln para enloquecerlo, y podía notar que funcionaba, pues él estaba mordiendo su almohada para no gritar.

" _Tal vez no te pueda entregar mi virginidad, pero a cambio tengo la experiencia para que tú primera vez sea literalmente inolvidable."_

El jovencito comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las lamidas de su hermana. Ansiosa, ella engulló el falo de su amante por completo y comenzó a darle una mamada digna de Afrodita que lo encaminó gimiendo al Olimpo sexual. Donde Lincoln era la inexperiencia, Lori era la pasión de la experiencia, así que aprovechó ese desbordante ímpetu del muchachito para convertirlo en un placer inimaginable que jamás olvidará.

Cuando la rubia sintió que los empujones del chico se hacían más fuertes, ella comenzó a bajar el ritmo de su felación. Después de todo, no quería que se viniese tan pronto, pero tampoco sería tan salvaje como para cortar el placer de golpe, así que poco a poco bajó el ritmo de sus chupadas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo con un beso suave en la punta del glande.

Lincoln estaba molesto de que el placer se detuviera, pero su respiración estaba tan agitada que no podía decir nada.

—No te molestes, hermanito. —susurró la rubia con una voz cargada de coquetería y seducción. —Pero la fiesta terminaría muy pronto si los fuegos artificiales estallan a destiempo y eso te gustaría menos.

Lori se acercó al oído de Lincoln para seguir susurrándole.

—Estoy en uno de mis días seguros, Linc… Significa que vas a poder terminar dentro de mí y literalmente no correremos ningún riesgo.

De nuevo el peliblanco lucía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo de 10 kilos.

—Así es, Lincoln. Vas a penetrarme y vas a eyacular dentro de mi vagina. Voy a ser tú primera vez. —Y dicho eso, Lori lo besó de una manera que mataría de pena hasta al más libertino. Luego, se acostó al lado de su hermano y abrió las piernas tanto como pudo. El chico se incorporó y observó maravillado el ardiente cuerpo de su hermana, mientras su erección se revitalizaba tanto que hasta dolía.

Siguiendo su instinto, Lincoln se acomodó sobre ella. Lo hizo de forma que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente y si bien eso les permitió besarse con desesperación, la diferencia de estaturas no le permitía ensartarla.

—Temo que vas a tener que hacerte un poco más para atrás, Lincoln, pero literalmente tendrás una ventaja extra… Podrás chupar mis pechos sin problemas. Solo trata de no morderme demasiado duro los pezones.

El peliblanco hizo lo que su hermana le dijo y se movió hasta sentir como su verga estaba sobre un lugar muy mojado y caliente. Linc se dejó llevar por su instinto y trató de acomodar su glande sobre la vulva de Lori, pero todo lo que lograba era picarla en cualquier parte menos esa. Estaba por desesperarse, pero entonces sintió los suaves dedos de su amada tomar su pene y guiarlo hasta la entrada de su hueco de amor.

—Listo. Adelante.

Lincoln y Lori sintieron un placer que no tenía nombre mientras él introducía su pene dentro de esa ardiente vagina. El peliblanco sintiendo que se quemaba. La rubia vivía una oleada de placer como hacía mucho no sentía, sin embargo, el placer físico no era lo que estaba haciendo de este momento algo fantástico. Desde luego que no. Lo que realmente llevó a los chicos Loud a vivir un placer como jamás habían experimentado era el sentir que ahora eran un solo ser. Lincoln y Lori, Lori y Lincoln… dos almas separadas que se reunían al fin, y ambos sentían que eso era lo que debía ser.

—Te amo, Lori Loud.

—Te amo, Lincoln Loud.

Ambos rieron un poco y Lincoln comenzó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de su hermana. Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio. Luego se volvieron fuertes. Tan fuertes que por error, Linc terminó saliendo del cuerpo de ella y no podía encontrar el agujero de nuevo.

—Aprende a medir tú fuerza, mi macho de cabello blanco. No tan fuerte como para que salgas otra vez, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir que me partirás por la mitad.

En una casa con tanta gente como la casa Loud, no era raro escuchar ciertos ruidos como tablas rechinando, goteras escurriendo, o a algunas de las mascotas andar a mitad de la noche. El rechinar de una cama mientras dos personas se sacudían sobre ella no perturbaría la paz de ninguno de sus habitantes, aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los incestuosos amantes pensaba en eso. Ambos estaban entregados mutuamente a su placer. Lori gemía con fuerza y susurraba el nombre de su hermano con pasión. Lincoln amasaba los pechos de su amada con salvajismo y cuidado a la vez. Contenía sus impulsos de gritar mordiendo a su hermana, la cual mordía su propio brazo para contener los suyos. A sus gemidos se sumaba el húmedo y obsceno sonido que hacían los genitales de los chicos al chocar violentamente. El pene de Lincoln entraba y salía sin parar de la vagina de Lori, la cual devoraba esa salchicha con alegría infinita.

—Lori… Lo… AAAHHHH… Es… Mas rico que… MMMMMM… Es mejor que masturbarse… Aaahhh…

—Claro que… MMm… Claro que sí, Linc… LiteraAAAAHHHH…

La joven sentía que estaba muy cerca de llegar al climax. Un poco más y conocería el cielo de la mano de su hermano.

—LorI… LOR… SE ME SALE… SE ME SALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Lincoln fue envuelto con la fuerza del orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en su joven vida. Su pene disparó chorro tras chorro de esperma dentro de la vagina de su Lori, la cual recibió el baño ansiosamente. Eso llevó a Lori muy cerca de su propio orgasmo. Sentía que estaba al borde, mas las fuerzas que su hermano tenía se agotaron junto con su semen y por esta vez no pudo llegar al placer definitivo. En otras circunstancias, Lori estaría furiosa por la frustración causada por un orgasmo negado, pero hoy fue diferente, porque era su primera vez con su Lincoln. ¿Qué importaba si no lo logró esta vez? Lo importante era que tanto su precioso hermano como ella se habían entregado mutuamente y ahora se pertenecían el uno a la otra. Además, no sería la última vez que harían el amor.

—Esto fue increíble, Lori… Increible.

—Y literalmente es el principio, mi Linc. No sé por cuanto tiempo podremos estar así… —El humor de ambos se ensombreció un momento. —Pero mientras dure, te juro que haré todo de mi parte para que sea la relación más hermosa que hayas vivido.

—Te juro lo mismo. Daré todo de mi parte para que lo nuestro sea tan maravilloso como lo mereces… mi Lori.

Ambos se dieron un nuevo beso, este más cariñoso y tierno que los que se dieron al hacerse el amor, mientras se tomaban de las manos. Pronto Lincoln se quedó dormido en el regazo de su hermana-amante. Lori reflexionaba en muchas cosas. Como en solo un par de semanas se enamoró de su hermano hasta el punto de haberle entregado su cuerpo. Ella observó su bajo vientre y al pensar en el semen de su Linc que estaba en su interior, se dio cuenta que no sentía ningún asco ni nada de lo que se supone debería sentir. Solo mucho amor, y mientras sus ojos se cerraban gracias al sueño que sentía, pensó que mientras durara, ella sería la mujer más feliz de la tierra por tener a un hombre tan maravilloso como Lincoln a su lado.

* * *

Sigo sin entender del todo porque hice esto. Si esto significa que tengo daño cerebral, que bueno. Se que al final esto terminará y cada quien tomará su propio camino... pero no me importa. Así Linc y yo duremos diez años, cinco, o solo dos meses, mientras estemos juntos seremos muy felices y crearemos hermosos recuerdos.

—Te amo, Lincoln… Literalmente… siempre te amaré.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Desde hace rato traía ganas de escribir un autentico fic Loudcest. Quería esperar hasta terminar Dulce Pesadilla, pero ya no me era posible resistir el impulso y bueno, aquí está el resultado en la forma de un lindo Loricoln. Que puedo decir, Lori es mi favorita y no hay tantos Loricoln como quisiera xDD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor, díganme que les pareció la historia a través de sus reviews. Y no se preocupen, eventualmente escribiré historias con otras hermanas para su deleite. Muchísimas gracias por su lectura y nos veremos pronto.


End file.
